Nami and the Amazon Lily
by A White Guy
Summary: One of Nami's drunken excursions strands her on the island of the Amazon Lily. Boa Hancock and her people find her and use her for one of their erotic rituals. Contains futa and lemon.


The mood was lively aboard the Thousand Sunny. Just shortly after their victory at Fishman Island, the crew got together and celebrated with the biggest meats and the hardest liquors they could get their hands on. The night carried on for hours with nothing but merriment and celebration aboard the ship. Between drinking contests, pong games, and swimming by the ship, there was plenty to do aboard the Thousand Sunny that night.

Some had a bit too much to drink, as was the case with a certain orange-haired navigator. The curvy, bikini-clad girl known as Nami had out-drank several of the burly and heavy-hitting guests aboard their ship that night. But winning more than a few of those contests meant there was enough liquor in her body to have her stumbling around, leaning on other people as she walked by. But considering half of them were equally as drunk and the other half were horny men, they took no issue with Nami brushing up against them as she went up to the deck.

"W-Where you goin', Nami?" asked Luffy.

"For a...for a schwim, cap'n," Nami slurred, "Th...the water's real nice..."

"You don't wanna do an eating contest?" he asked, "Y-You were bragging about how you were gonna beat me at _that_, too."

"Nahhhhhhh," Nami said, who let out a quick belch before speaking again, "I outdrank you already, no need for cruel...cruel and un-unusual punishment."

"Suit yourself," Luffy said.

Nami had removed her flip-flops and crawled into one of the rowboats still attached to the ship. She nearly tripped on a loose plank, but found herself giggling when she landed flat on her back in the boat. Her head leaned back peacefully against the head of the boat with her arms relaxing at her sides, with her long legs spread, treating anyone who passed by to a rare sight indeed...if they could bother to look. Or remember.

"Thassssa preetttyy sky...soooo...sooo beauutifullllll..." Nami slurred.

But only a few minutes passed by when Usopp and one of the guests were chasing each other around, inadvertently cutting a nearby rope...the one that held up the rowboat Nami was currently in. But no one could do anything. Not the crew, who were too occupied (or too drunk) to notice, not the guests, who were still living up the party, and not Nami, who had passed out in the rowboat not long after. It just drifted away out into the ocean, its destination unknown...

* * *

Morning had risen on Amazon Lily, the jungle island all the way on the Calm Belt. Most of the women were preoccupied deeper in the island. A few, however, were along the shores relaxing. Two of the attendants, Enishida and Nerine, were gathering supplies along the beach. Enishida had her attention solely on the rocks they were to collect for the "ritual", but Nerine had looked up from her memos to notice a rowboat slowly being guided towards their shore.

"More supplies?" she asked.

"Huh?" Enishida wondered.

"On that rowboat out there!" Nerine asked, pointing towards it.

It had been sailing closer to the shore, but Enishida and Nerine took it upon themselves to step out into the water to bring it closer. The water was about halfway between their ankles and their kneecaps by the time they caught up to the riverboat. But as they approached it, they were shocked by what was inside.

A human girl.

"Is...is she...?"

Nami, still in her all-too revealing bikini, had her head leaned back on the rim of the boat, with one arm limply dropped by her side, and the other lifted up behind her head. Her legs were still spread, giving the local women a small look at what little of Nami's snatch was covered by her bikini bottom. One leg was stretched out inside the boat while the other was propped up on the side of the boat, her bare foot hanging off the edge. Nerine leaned in closer towards the girls face, noting that her bangs were matted to her forehead by her own sweat, as well as the drool trail coming from her open mouth and the heavy presence of booze in her breath. And of course, she was drenched in sweat.

"She definitely has been drinking," Nerine said, "I can smell it all over her."

Nami's bare foot brushed against Enishida as it continued to swirl around.

"You know," Enishida said, "We still need a 'sacrifice' for today's ritual..."

* * *

The women of the Kuja had spent days preparing for this celebration, so of course after all that hard work, they earned the right to dance the morning away. They had not yet realized Boa Hancock herself was watching their festivities, eagerly anticipating the moment they would find a suitable woman for this most traditional of rituals. Boa thought carefully about who they would need; a curvy woman who would satisfy all the key urges of the women there, one who would not fight back (even the ones who willingly participated got a little intense), someone who...

"We have found our sacrifice!" came a booming voice from behind.

Boa and the others looked over to see Nerine walking by with her memopad while Enishida was carrying something...no, someone. A woman in a bikini, one that smelled more like sea salt and booze than a bouquet of flowers, had been slung over Enishida's shoulders, her arms and legs dangling with every one of her courier's steps, and her perfectly round butt jiggling with every step taken. Nami had woken up by now, but was still groggy, and was still about to pass out all over again. The alcohol had not completely left her system just yet, _that_ was how much she outdrank her crewmates.

"Well who do we have here?" asked Boa.

"We found her in a rowboat drifting towards our island," Enishida said, "A sign to be sure."

"Is that so?" Boa asked, walking around to the other side.

Boa brushed the girl's long orange hair out of the way and lifted her chin so that she could see the girls face. Nami somehow looked familiar to her, but behind the drool trailing down her chin and the sleepy daze of her eyes, Boa did not make the connection yet.

"Do you know what is happening, girl?" Boa asked.

"Uh...no...where am I?" Nami asked.

"I'll skip ahead to the part that actually pertains to you," Boa replied, "Barring myself, the women of this island are what you would call futas. Do you know what those are."

"Heh, yeah," Nami grinned while giggling, "They're...they're girls with dicks, right?"

"Mmmhmmm," Boa responded, "And on this particular island, we have to choose one girl to be a 'sub' for a handful of our subjects, preferably an outsider. It is how we keep each other from going too batshit on each other. And since you're an outsider, I think it may be wise for you to volunteer..."

"Mkay," Nami said nonchalantly, followed by a quick belch, "I'll be your sub."

"Oh? You will?" Boa asked, "That's most splendid! You're accepting the terms of..."

"Yeah, yeah, just...just fuck me already," Nami said.

"...and you're sure of this?" Boa asked.

"Yyyyyyeah, I'm sure..." Nami trailed off before her head slumped back down as she started snoring.

"Good enough for me," Boa said.

She walked back around and stealthily unclipped the hook on Nami's bikini bottom, casually slipping it off, revealing Nami's round bare bottom to all the other women, who gasped in delight upon seeing it. Boa grinned and gave it a light smack before walking off.

"You officially have your 'sacrifice'," Boa said, "Have fun."

Boa still could not shake the feeling that she had seen this girl before. But she pushed the thought back into her mind as she sat in her special seat, watching as five or six women, including Enishida and Nerine, placed Nami dead center on the large stump that was considered their 'altar'. No sooner was their 'sacrifice' placed when all the women lifted up their dresses, revealing long and already hard penises, desperate for some action. Two of them, Belladonna and Kikyo, each took one of Nami's hands and had shaken her wrists up and down, making Nami's hands give them both handjobs. Kiku had pulled her luscious lips apart and slid her penis inside the mouth. It only took a second for Nami's lips to close right back up and start sucking her off. Poppy went over by Nami's feet and wrapped her bare soles around her penis. Shion started slapping her penis on Nami's ample boobs. Nerine, simply standing nearby, dropped her memo pad and was simply thrusting her hardened dick on Nami's belly. Which left one more, Enishida.

"W-What about me?" Enishida wondered aloud, "What do I get to do?"

Her curiosity fell on deaf ears. The other women were already too eager for their sacrifice, they had barely even heard Enishida's inquiry. Their limp doll had captured all the attention of these girls, leaving Enishida to simply watch. What was most intriguing at the moment was watching Nami's boobs bouncing around, no thanks to Shion's penis. Even from that distance, Enishida could tell how hard Nami's nipples were getting. Her hands were already starting to sweat from the friction of shaking off Belladonna and Kikyo. Nami's soft and flat stomach looked like the perfect surface for any of the Kuja to unload themselves on. Nerine was just the lucky one who got to do it this time, stroking her dick on Nami's tummy. Poppy, meanwhile, had pressed the tip of her penis into Nami's toes, squeezing her dick with Nami's soles while little droplets of sweat ran down both her penis and Nami's feet. Kiku looked like she was having the most fun. Her eyes rolled back as Nami unconsciously sucked off her penis, moaning in bliss as it happened. Nami herself, meanwhile, had been drooling down Kiku's penis as she was unconsciously sucking it off.

In that moment, the girls had somehow been able to turn Nami over onto her side while still doing their own business, giving Enishida the spectacular sight of Nami's big, rough bottom. It had been slightly jiggling with every thrust from the other girls, enticing Enishida to come closer.

"Found it," she said.

Pulling out her own dick, Enishida stroked it within Nami's butt crack, feeling the dimples of her ass flesh warming her dick as the flesh rubbed up against it. She stroked her dick up and down between Nami's cheeks, getting harder with every second of warm flesh pressing her dick. With every thrust from Enishida's cock, Nami's ass jiggled more and more, clapping against her cock, sending tiny little sweat droplets onto her shaft. All of the Kuja ladies had their heads held high as their cocks were pleasured by Nami's limp body. And maybe of them felt they were about to cum.

Boa had thought back to the last time the Kuja had a visitor from the outside, Monkey D. Luffy. And then she remembered looking at all of the wanted posters for his crew...including their orange-haired navigator Nami. Who happened to look a lot like the girl they...

"Oh...OH!" Boa exclaimed.

She quickly ran back out where the others were stroking themselves off to Nami.

"Wait!" she screamed.

But it was too late. All the girls, at once, started cumming; Shion's cum shot out from between Nami's breasts and onto her neck. Belladonna and Kikyo's cum shot across her body and dripped down her opposite hands. Nerine's cum just poured out onto Nami's belly, rolling down her hip. Poppy's cum dripped between Nami's toes and down her soles all the way to the balls of her feet. Kiku's cum exploded inside Nami's mouth and, once she pulled it out, some of that cum started pouring out from Nami's mouth and dripping down the corner of her lips. And whatever drops of Enishida's cum didn't drip between Nami's butt crack erupted onto her back. The tribute was made, and the unconscious Nami was completely covered in cum. All the Kuja women looked up at Boa, who had ran down too late to their circle.

"Wait for what?" asked Kiku.

* * *

Later that day, Boa sat in her chambers reading her book as she heard the shower stop running. She knew she had some explaining to do once she got out, so once the door cracked open, Boa immediately stood up and approached Nami, who had a towel around her wet, voluptuous body. She seemed in much fairer mood now.

"And how was your morning?" Boa asked.

"Much better thanks to that local herb of yours," Nami replied, "That got my killer hangover away _so_ fast!"

"It works wonders on the women here who can't hold their liquor," Boa replied, "How much do you remember about earlier?"

"Enough to know that aside from the hangover, I felt quite relaxed," Nami said, "That ritual of yours?"

"We do one ritual every month," Boa replied, "It can be difficult to find one so willing, inebriated or not, so..."

"Lady," Nami said with a chuckle, "This isn't the first time I passed out naked after drinking. I've had experience."

"So...you've no hard feelings about...?"

"Why? Like I said, I woke up feeling great! Well, except the hangover of course, but my body felt quite rested!"

Boa had been pleasantly surprised by Nami's reaction. She thought for sure she would start clobbering people, or worse, tell Luffy about it. Boa couldn't live with Luffy being angry with her. So needless to say, Boa internally sighed a breath of relief that Nami was okay with what happened.

"I just wish I could remember _why_ I felt so good."

"Huh?" Boa asked, "But I thought you said..."

"Well I know _what_ happened," Nami said, "I just don't remember what it was like."

"Well," Boa said, "If you're interested, you could possibly join us for the next one?"

* * *

One month later, Nami was standing in the water near the shore with Boa, the two ladies nearly joined at the hip as they saw, by sheer coincidence, a small rowboat drifting towards the shore. The pair of boot-clad legs sticking out indicated there was indeed a woman on the boat. As it got closer, they saw a familiar head full of pink hair. The chicken thigh jammed in Bonnery's mouth and empty liquor bottle in her hand indicated she either drank too much or had a food coma. Or both.

"It's your lucky day, Nami," Boa said.

The two ladies retrieved Bonnery and prepared for the next ritual...


End file.
